Final draft
by hglvr
Summary: hey!! wasssap!please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, besides, maegan and any other characters that come along.  
Authors note: I am going to do short chapters frequently ok, but it is a very good story line. Pleeeeeese read and review.  
Final Draft  
Dear journal:  
Horizon wasn't the same without her. She was the "life of the party". But she had to leave, but why dance school! Aren't I important! She could have waited until high school was over! I don't understand, we practically had our wedding planned out, what went wrong. I should have never given her that gift, than she would be here with me! I will take it all back, she needed to go, but I should have gone with her, god, why did I have to fall for her, she was my everything, thrown away in the unwrapping of a gift. I see some sort of commotion outside so I have to go.  
Sincerely,  
  
"Its her!" he said jumping off his bed so hard he forgot to sign his name. He ran up to her and swung her around "why did you come back?"  
" Because I have to work on the final draft."  
  
So how did you like it, I'm having a contest, if you can tell me the boy girl and gift mentioned in this chapter I will feature you in my next chapter! Put the answer in your review, and if you get the gift you get a special bonus! So revew!  
  



	2. single with secrets

A/n: sorry I haven't written in a while, I was reeeaaaalllllllyy busy!   
  
Final draft 2  
  
"Excuse me" peter said, "final draft?"  
Before Shelby had a chance to explain, Scott ran up to her.  
"Shell! Shell!" he screamed while pitifully trying to run to her. He looked as if he was drunk!  
"Hey Scott! She said.  
They broke up directly before Shelby left to go to "some ballet school". They had not spoken since.... Forever.  
"What are you doing back? Are you staying?" he said with that puppy dog lip and pleading eyes. He wanted her to stay, so things could be back to normal, to love. On the other hand, Shelby was trying to tell Scott that she wasn't staying, and even worse about Bryan.  
Breaking the awkward silence Peter said, "Shelby, even though you aren't part of the school anymore, you will still participate in all of the activities."  
"yes sir," Shelby said in a sarcastic tone.  
"I heard you are back for ballet practice, for your julliard audition, am I right?" peter said while picking up her bags.  
"yea, I have to master a dance, for the audition that is." Shelby said while picking up the bags that peter dropped.  
"I have cleared out the barn so you could practice!" peter said while leading her to the girls dorm, all of the cliffhangers following behind them.  
"Thanx, I have to get settled in now, so I will see you later ok." With that Shelby marched into the dorm.  
The girls joined her for a while but she had to practice, so on she went to the shed, in style of coarse! She was wearing a halter burgundy leotard and white tights, with burgundy pointe shoes, most of her blonde hair up in a bun, but it was escaping quickly. She made it to the shed just as it started to pour. She went inside and put on music and started dancing. Scott was out for a walk, yes in the pouring rain, and saw her through the window. He watched her in awe. As the music played and she danced, the memories flooded back, faster than the rain.  
I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize its over, over  
Its not the way I chose to live  
And something somewheres' got to give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older  
  
*~ Shelby inviting Scott to the janitors shed ~*  
  
you know id fight for you, but how could I fight for someone who isn't even there.  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
  
*~ Scott telling Shelby about his stepmom ~*  
  
Coz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no place left to fall  
When you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
*~ Scott and Shelby holding hands while sleeping ~*  
  
There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it  
Then there are times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe its right I know it, know it  
  
*~ Scott wiping grass off of Shelby's face ~*  
  
Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you its time to show and tell  
  
*~ Shelby getting in her car with all her bags ~*  
  
Coz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no place left to fall  
When you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
*~ Scott crying because Shelby left ~*  
  
Coz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
  
*~ Shelby seeing Scott playing the piano ~*  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where else to fall  
  
*~ Scott swinging Shelby around because he loves her ~*  
  
It's now or never  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom its now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
Shelby saw Scott in the window and figured she should tell him about school, Bryan and everything else. So she went outside to tell him.  
"Scott, I need to te...." He had left her, maybe only to his dorm, but it was the farthest he had ever been.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. secrets revealed, painfully told

A/n: I couldn't wait till the next chapter so here is an in between chapter!  
  
Final draft:  
"Shelby its for you" Juliet said. Shelby had just come inside through the pouring rain, she was in the girls dorm.  
"Thanks princess, Hello, Hey sweetie, yes Hun, see you soon, ok I love you, buh-bye." Shelby had a secret, and everyone new.  
"Who was that?" daisy said eagerly.  
"S-someone," she didn't want her secret to slip.   
"oh, what kind of someone?" Juliet said excitedly.  
"He's, uh, he's my," but before she could answer a taxi cab pulled up and out popped a little boy, no older than 7, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was perfect, he had the perfect look, not to skinny, not to fat, his eyes were pools of blue, he had the most gorgeous face on the planet. He was sports loving and happy. He was beautiful.  
" Hey, Bryan is it?" peter said while picking up his bags, he didn't drop them though.  
"Hey, mister isn't it?" Bryan said running his hand through his hair, just the way Scott did.  
"You will be staying with the boys in their cabin ok." Peter said as everyone was coming out to see what, whom, where, and when.  
"Whatever." He looked just like a little Scott, perfect with his faults.  
"Scott, why don't you lead Bryan to the boys dorm, and you can show him the ropes." Peter exclaimed.  
"Ok, hey buddy, let's go." Scott and Bryan walked into the dorm, Scott was carrying his bag, it was really heavy. "What do you keep in here,?" Scott said while setting his bags on the empty bed.  
" g. i. Joe!" Bryan said while attacking the bag. But on the bag was what Scott noticed, it said Bryan merreck.   
"Hold on bud, Shelby!" Shelby came running into the boys dorm only to find Scott sitting with the one who looked like him, but wasn't his.  
"Mommy!" Bryan called.  
"Mommy?!" Scott questioned.  
*Sorry it was so short, I wanted to write it so review please, I want 7 reviews, cause my birthday is in 7 days!*  
  
Next: the story, of Bryan that is.  
Later: a way around the rules of love, an old love comes back, will all parties want it.  



	4. the truth unfolded and upsidedown

A/N: I know all of you are confused, it will all be explained in this chapter ok.  
"Let me explain." Shelby said on the verge of tears.  
"Yea, lets go into the lodge." Scott said. Bryan had fallen asleep on Scott's bed so they left him there.  
"Yea all of us." The rest of the cliffhangers said as they broke away from their hiding places to eavesdrop. They went to the lodge.  
"Ok, it all started when I was running away. I turned to the streets, they seemed like the right decision." A flash of lightning and rain pouring was heard and saw. "I worked for these men, but I fell in love with one. His name was Brett. We slept together, and I got pregnant. I was only 13! I had this baby and didn't know what to do. I put it up for adoption, and I met this nice couple, so I chose them. I had no further thoughts of the baby, Bryan I named him, until I was sought out and told that his adoptive parents were killed in a plane accident. I had just left here, I was on my way to building a dancing career. I am only 18, but he is my child, he's 5, and I needed him, and he needed me. Now he is mine, and that is what I need." Shelby was crying when another crash of lightning and a little frightened 5 year old boy came rushing into the arms on his mother.  
The next day was normal, if that's what you are going to call it, everyone wanted to play with Bryan.  
"Scott, please come here." Peter said as he led Scott into his office. "Your friend Brett called, said that he was coming up for a visit. Is that ok?"  
"Yea!" Scott left and went to talk to Shelby. Just as he approached her, a blue 67 camero pulled up the dirt road to horizon.  
"Scott...huh, Shelby?" Brett said with unbelievable written right on his head.  
"Brett?" Shelby said knowing it was he.  
"Wait, this is your Brett, this is your sons.... Damn!" Scott said running his fingers through his hair.  
"What do you mean, Shelby you have a son?" Brett said in disparagement.  
"So do you," she said looking at the ground.  
"No I don't!" he said angrily.  
"Yes you did, I got pregnant that night you came to me, with your friends!" she said screaming.  
"I wasn't the one who slept with you, you both must have been too stoned, Scott slept with you.  
  
An- NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND! PLEASE REVIEW I WAS NICE ENOUGH TO WRITE 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!  
  
  
  



	5. from his heart

An- heres the next one its really short, I just wanted to write it, read and review!  
  
"What do you mean Scott slept with me?" Shelby said getting all flustered.  
"After the game, our victory football game, we took Scott out for a little fun, for his birthday, you were his fun, you both were drunk though, so you thought it was me." Brett said matter-of-factly.   
"Than Bryan is Scott's! it cant be!" Shelby said astounded, how could her son be her boyfriend's son, she didn't even know about Scott before horizon!  
"Who is Bryan?" Brett said questioningly.  
"Bryan is my son, I thought he was yours, he is Scott's though." Shelby muttered looking at her feet. How could she have a son with Scott, it all felt so weird.  
Scott on the other hand was in shock, literally. He had no idea he slept with anyone, it felt so fake, but was completely real.  
"I have a son! What the hell are you talking about Shelby, I cant have a son, I never slept with you, never." Scott yelled while thoughts racing through his mind, memories.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Girl: aha, stop it.  
(Making out on the bed)  
Scott: no, you taste good.  
(a picture of blonde hair flashes in front of screen, not Scott's, Shelby's.)  
*~  
Elaine; Scotty, c'mon Scotty.  
*~*~*~*~*  
"stop! Stop it, stop the memories!" Scott yelled while crashing down to the ground holding his ears and crying, not from his eyes, from his heart, from his heart.  
A/n: sorry its so short, I wanted to write it. Please review, or I wont write any more.   



End file.
